


Not Old Enough to Buy NyQuil

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, Mac's MIT Years, Mac's Roommate is Trans, Sickfic, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Mac is miserably sick, unfortunately, he's also not old enough to buy cold medicine.





	

When Mac wakes up with a sore throat, a stuffy nose, and a headache the size of Canada. His first thought is that he can’t afford to miss class. 

His roommate, Bill, waylays him as he’s trying to get dressed and sends Mac back to bed with the promise that he’ll pick up soup for Mac after his class. 

Mac really feels too awful to disagree so he crawls back into bed and promptly passes out. He wakes up an hour later because A) he can’t breathe through his nose and B) he’s coughing his lungs out. Mac hauls himself out of bed and into the bathroom to see if they have any cold medicine. They don’t. In fact the only pain meds they even have is the half empty bottle of Oxycodone left over from when Bill had top surgery over winter break, which of course Mac is not touching.

Mac shuts the medicine cabinet and drags himself to his dresser where he grabs his jacket. He barely remembers to put on shoes and grab his wallet before he leaves his dorm room in search of cold medicine. They only sell two packs of NyQuil at the convenience store in the student center, so Mac heads to a nearby CVS instead. He’s gotten up to the counter when the clerk tells him that he’s not old enough to buy NyQuil. You have to be eighteen, the clerk says. Mac is still seventeen. He won’t be eighteen for another few weeks.

He sighs and trudges back to his dorm without the medicine.

Bill’s come back and left again by the time Mac returns and there’s a container of soup and a bottle of water sitting on Mac’s bedside table.

Mac drinks half the bottle, kicks off his shoes and crawls into bed. He finishes the water and eats the soup, though he can’t really taste it and tries to go to sleep again. Except he can’t cause he can’t breathe right and keeps coughing every five minutes.

He texts Bill to see if Bill can get him NyQuil because Bill is eighteen.

Bill replies that he wished Mac had let him know sooner because he’s not going to back until late that evening. He does tack on a second text that says he can maybe get one of his friends to bring Mac some, but Mac says it’s fine and not to bother, he’ll be okay without it.

Except he’s really not. He’s miserable. He spends another half hour trying to sleep before he calls Bozer, hoping to catch him between classes.

“Hey Mac, what’s up? Thought you’d be in class.”

“I’m sick,” Mac croaks.

“Okay yeah, you sound awful, you need me to bring you something?”

“NyQuil. I went out to try to get some early, but apparently you need to be eighteen to buy it.” 

“So you need me to get it for you.” Mac can practically hear Bozer’s grin through the phone.

“Yes.”

“You want me to get you DayQuil too?”

“I’d appreciate it.”

“Alright, I’ll be right over. You need anything else? Soup? Extra blanket?”

“I’m good, Bill brought me soup a little bit ago.”

“Well I’ll bring you some more so you have easy food to heat up, alright?”

“Yeah alright,” Mac’s not about to argue with that.

Bozer arrives twenty minutes later with soup and cold medicine and he manages to get another student to let him into Mac’s building so Mac doesn’t have to come down to let him in. 

 

“You look like shit,” Bozer says, tossing Mac the medication

“I feel like shit,” Mac replies, sitting up and opening the box. “Do you think you could get me some water?”

Bozer gets him water from the bathroom and once Mac has taken the meds he curls back up in bed. He’s out like a light in minutes.

Bozer decides to stay, since he’s already missing class. He uses Mac’s laptop to send his teacher an email apologizing for being absent.

 

Mac wakes, groggy, but less headachey, a few hours later. Bozer is still there, sitting at Mac’s desk and sketching.

He needs tissues, Mac thinks as he sits up. Thankfully, there’s a box on his bedside table, which has been reorganized, he notes. The books he’d had there have been moved to the floor in favor of tissues, the cold medicine, and the glass of water Bozer had gotten him earlier. 

“Sorry I made you miss class,” Mac says.

Bozer looks up from his sketchbook. “We weren’t doing much today anyways. Besides I never miss class, this is my first missed class all semester, it’s not like I skip on the regular.”

Mac nods, reaching for the water.

“You feeling better?”

“A little,” Mac says. “Still kind of feel like I got hit by a bus.”

“You want me to make you soup?”

Mac shakes his head. “Not right now. I should probably try to do some homework.”

“Uh uh, I don’t think so.”

“Bozer...”

“Not a chance Mac and Cheese, I’m gonna make you soup and then we’re gonna watch a movie.” 

“I have too much homework to do that Boze.”

Bozer gives Mac a pointed look, and then picks up Mac’s laptop and passes it over to him. “You can work on your homework while I’m making the soup. I’ll even make it on the stove, so it’ll take longer.”

Mac says “Sure,” and Bozer heads down to the kitchen to make Mac soup, while Mac attempts to do homework. He barely gets through emailing his teachers to tell them he’s sick before his head starts hurting again. When Bozer returns with the soup Mac has shut his laptop and given up trying to do homework. Bozer grins triumphantly and Mac gives him a tired glare.

“I’m not gonna say I told you so, but…”

Mac sighs and takes the soup from Bozer. “Yeah, yeah. I did email my teachers though.”

Bozer nods. “You up for a movie or do you want to sleep more?” 

“Sleep more,” Mac says with a sniffle. “I don’t think I’m much good for a movie. My computer screen gave me a headache.”

“Alright so movie's out, want me to read to you?”

Mac chuckles. “That’s not necessary Bozer, but thank you. I think I’m just gonna eat this and go back to sleep.”

“Alright, will you be alright on your own?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, Bill will probably be back by the time I wake up again.”

Bozer leans over and kisses Mac on the cheek.

Mac tries to lean away, but doesn’t get far enough because he’s also trying to not spill the soup Bozer made him. “I’ll get you sick.”

Bozer’s response is to give Mac another quick kiss on the cheek. “Take care of yourself alright. Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will,” Mac promises.


End file.
